


Where Our Hearts Join As One

by SmileySmiles137



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySmiles137/pseuds/SmileySmiles137
Summary: Alec is a nymph waiting on a chance to avenge his murdered family. Magnus is a "Slayer", born to kill nymphs and protect Alicante. From birth, he has been raised to believe that nymphs are cruel and clever, and that trusting them was a move close to suicide. But what happens when he meets the last Lightwood and all his expectations are blown away?





	1. Chapter 1

(Magnus POV)

 

“Don’t ever trust nymphs. They are dangerous and selfish. With their pointed ears and pitch black eyes, they lure you in with kindness lacing their melodious voices. And then just when you think you are safe, that’s when they strike. You have been brought here to train to become Slayers. All the ancestors of your bloodlines are Slayers, and our role is to protect Alicante. In this school, we teach young men and women how to resist a nymph’s voice, and how to kill it. Always remember; however nice a nymph seems, that cruelness lies deep in their hearts, waiting until you fall for them.”

Magnus recalled the Silent Brothers’ lesson as he sprinted through the woods, dagger in hand. That day he had been only nine, and now, eighteen, he was on another solo mission. According to rumors there was a nymph hiding out here, and the recent murder had been enough evidence. As the best Slayer of the generation, Magnus had been chosen to go after the nymph that resided dangerously close to Alicante. 

His run slowed to a jog when he heard rustling. His whole body went tense when he heard the voice.

“Stupid humans. Think they’re always right, that their way is the best one. That it’s our fault. Everything’s our fault in their eyes. We’re disgusting creatures that deserve to die for claiming what’s ours.”

“Who’s there?” Magnus called cautiously.

“Turn around.”

Magnus’s eyes locked with a teen’s, one slightly shorter than him. At first he didn’t even register the silver arrow pointed at his heart. All his brain screamed was ‘blue, blue, BLUE!’ The boy’s eyes were a stunning cerulean, with flecks of navy and periwinkle. His skin was so pale, it was almost white, and his hair was jet black. A simple brown shirt covered his thin but tall frame, and it took Magnus a few moments to hold his hands up in surrender.

“Whoa, whoa. I come in peace,” he lied.

The nymph rolled his eyes, “Yea, right. You came here to kill me. “

“It’s not like you don’t deserve it.”

Blue eyes flared with anger, “Don’t deserve it? Don’t deserve it?! That man- he-” the nymph broke off. Tears filled his eyes, but his grip on the bow only tightened. “You don’t understand anything! You and the Clave, they only care for themselves. You all deserve to die, not us!”

Magnus raised his weapon, “How dare you! You nymphs go around killing people for no reason at all! I’m sick of it. Why can’t you just let Alicante run in peace? You-”

The boy didn’t let Magnus finish. Anger consumed his features. He jerked the bow downwards and let it fly.

A jolt of pain came from Magnus’s ankle. His brain had enough time to mutter ‘poison’ before his vision went black.

… 

Magnus woke up with his hands and feet bound. There was a blindfold wound tightly around his head, but no gag. How am I still alive? He wondered.

Magnus hadn’t realized that he’s spoken aloud until a voice answered.

“You were seriously getting on my nerves, but I don’t go around killing idiot assholes all the time.”

Magnus was stunned. No one had ever heard of mercy from a nymph. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Something that felt like a bed of grass was underneath him. “Who the hell are you?!”

“My name is Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec. I might as well kill you now, considering the fact that I can’t let you go.”

A Lightwood! Magnus tried to stifle his gasp. Weren’t all of them dead?

Alec seemed to expect his question, “My whole family was ambushed by a team of your people. I was five, then. They found me hiding in a closet and took me to the Clave for questioning. I was tortured to nearly insanity, and I have the scars to prove it. But I managed to escape, with the help of a few friends. They were killed on our way out. The Clave took everything from me, but I hide here, waiting for my moment, when I’ll finally have my revenge. The Clave will pay dearly. That man who you saw dead on the streets a few days ago was the one who lead the attack on my family. I think I had the right to give him a slow death.”

Magnus shuddered involuntarily, remembered the scabs and cuts that covered almost every inch of Commander Morgenstern's body. 

“So why am I here?” He asked after a tense moment of silence. 

“Your people kill us just because of our pointed ears and powerful voices. We’re different, and possess skills that the Clave cannot obtain. They are jealous, and that’s why they kill nymphs. The peace treaty is garbage. Humans hear the slightest rumor and decide it’s enough to end fifteen innocent lives. I don’t know why I spared you, but I rarely kill, and I doubt that it will help me. Actually, I probably have just made it worse.”

Magnus grinned and nodded, “So… about these ropes… any chance-”

“No,” Alec responded curtly, but the blindfold came away.

Magnus squinted his eyes to adjust to the brightness. They were in a cave that was hidden by a waterfall. Sunlight flooded in through the crystal clear water and the gaps in the vines and other greenery. 

“So this is your secret hideout?” Magnus joked. 

“I’ll take away the ropes once I can actually trust you. That’ll take a while, considering my history with humans.”

Magnus was quiet for a moment, “I’m sorry. About your family.”

Alec shrugged, then sank onto a pile of animal skins, “My parents always abused me because I was… gay. Izzy was basically my best friend, and Max… “ Alec trailed off. Tears started to fill his eyes again. “My little brother didn’t deserve to die.” His last words were so faint Magnus wasn’t sure if he even heard them.

All of a sudden, Alec jumped up from his sitting position and grabbed his bow and quiver, which were leaning against the cave wall by the entrance. “I’m going hunting. How much do humans normally eat?”

Magnus smiled, amused and a bit surprised at Alec’s considerateness. They lure you in with their kindness and kill you in the end. The lessons that Magnus had been taught for years circled around his head, making him dizzy. But that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach was brushed aside and his smile broke into a grin. “What’s on the menu?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. :P
> 
> Also, no smut. Ever. I can't write smut. I can't read smut. I don't do smut. SORRY, FOLKS

Magnus felt like he was going to puke. 

Alec slept peacefully in a corner, with a thin strand of black hair draping over his right eye adorably. And as a free-wheeling bisexual, Magnus would normally go for the boy immediately. 

But he was a nymph. 

His enemy, the monstrous thing that he had sworn to hate.

And Magnus didn’t hate Alec like he was supposed to. Years of training, years of lectures, and they were all demolished by a pair of ocean blue eyes. 

But who ever said life is fair is an idiot. 

For the past few days Alec had been nothing but sweet and considerate. But no, Magnus thought, Nymphs lie. They act all kind and sugary, but then kill you in your sleep, just for the fun of it.

Something in Magnus’s gut refused to believe all this and had it’s mind set in thinking that Alec was different. 

But he couldn’t be. Just because he didn’t have the usual jet black eyes didn’t mean he was good. There was no such thing as good in nymphs. 

But then there was the fact that Alec always tried to make Magnus happy. Hunting a wild buck just because Magnus felt like it. Going to the sunniest meadows for the freshest berries. He had even taken off the ropes off Magnus’s ankles, even though his hands were still tied. 

Magnus weighed the pros and cons of staying. He could probably find a sharp rock to cut the binds his wrists, and even if he couldn’t find one, he could always run out. While escaping, his reputation would rise even higher if he carved out Alec’s heart and returned it to the Consul to avenge Morgenstern. 

Alec? Or reputation? 

The safety of my people are more important, surely, Magnus thought, I can’t let a nymph stay this close to Alicante. 

He quickly found a pointed stone and sawed through the rope, then began hunting for the knife.

“Magnus?” Alec said groggily.  
Magnus froze when Alec realized his hands were untied. But Alec only laughed, “It’s okay. I was going to take them off really soon, anyway.”

“What? You’re going to trust me, just like that?”

Alec looked confused, “On the first night you could have done what you just did and killed me while I was asleep. But you didn’t so…”

Magnus nodded, reconsidering. Maybe tomorrow… or maybe escaping was a terrible idea. But he couldn’t trust Alec, and he would make a run for it later. But for now, maybe he could stay just a bit longer, take a chance. Magnus forced himself to meet Alec’s eyes, “Well then, Alexander, you’re welcome.”

Alec’s cheeks turned red, “No one calls me that.”

… 

Alec was out hunting. Naturally, Magnus’s instincts screamed at him to run, so he did.

The village wasn’t far, and he soon found the Institute and darted inside. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” He was immediately tackled by his friend Caterina, who hugged him fiercely and then slapped him, “We were all worried sick! I thought you were dead. Ragnor actually got teary on the third day.”

“No I didn’t! Liar!” A voice snapped from the other end of the hallway.

Magnus snickered, “I am touched by your concern, Ragnar, dear, but truthfully, I was quite alright.”

“Alright?” Catrina shouted, “Then we worried for nothing! Did you even kill it?”

“Uh,” Magnus stalled, “No, it managed to escape me…”

Ragnor burst out laughing and came into view, “You have got to be the worst Slayer the Institute has ever seen!”

“Oh, shut up. I need to rest. I freaking sprinted here from the woods,” Magnus pouted and went to his bedroom. There, he collapsed on his bed and was out like a light.

…

“Oh my god, Magnus! Wakeupwakeupwakeup!” Caterina yelled in Magnus’s ear, “The outside guards captured a NYMPH! A real, actual nymph! It was skirting the borders of the village when patrol of a dozen found him. It took out about half of them before Sebastian Morgenstern put a dagger in it’s calf.”

Magnus bolted awake. “What?”

Caterina jumped with excitement, “They took it in for questioning. Right now, the things locked in the underground cells. The Clave thought it might be a threat, so they’re trying to find out where the village of the nymphs are. The thing hasn’t spilled a thing so far, no surprise.”

Magnus was already up and headed towards the door. His mind was racing, could it be Alec?

By the time he was in the cells, he was almost sure of it. 

“Hey Magnus,” A little redhead guard spoke up in the darkness.

“Hi, Clary. Can I see the nymph?” Magnus asked.

“Sure!” Clary moved aside and unlocked the door. You can try to get some info out of the thing, but it’s like he’s mute. I’m going to grab some brunch, haven’t eaten all day. Can you cover for me? Just an hour or two.”

“Fine, but you’ll probably go run after Jace and double that time.”

“Oh shut up!” Clary hit him playfully and skipped away.

Magnus smiled at the younger teen and stepped inside the cell. Sure enough, the lump in the corner had the same pair of blue eyes that Magnus had seen earlier. 

“Nice try,” Magnus said, “But I saw through the act. How long were you going to wait until you killed me?”

Alec stared incredulously at Magnus, “Kill you? I thought some kind of wild animal took you and I went looking!” He shook his head angrily, “You’re just like the rest of them! Just like the Clave! You humans never look at anything but our pointed ears! Just because our skills are better, just because we were born with special abilities, it makes us so much lower than you. Well guess what? You can torture me all you want, you go follow your twisted laws, and I’ll sit right here believing in what’s right. I don’t care if I die doing so, I DON’T CARE!”

Magnus only stood there, stunned. “I…”

Alec sneered at him, “Oh, right. From birth you “Slayers” are raised to believe that we’re heartless things that only kill. That we are not capable of feeling love, hate, happiness, fear, or grief. Humans are odd little creatures, aren’t they? They’ll believe any lie that works in their favor, and they brush off anything as childish nonsense when it goes against their ways. You corrupt yourselves, living like this, but that isn’t going to change. It never will.”

A few minutes passed before Magnus was able to find his voice. “I thought you were like the others.”

“All nymphs are alike,” Alec spat, furious, “One of you kill a loved one, and we want revenge. Is it too much to ask? To claim what is rightfully ours? You call it justice, but my people call it murder. Humans kill nymphs for sport! They find the smallest accusation or rumor, and then hold it against us. We can’t even fight back, because even though our skill is greater, you outnumber us ten to one,” Alec slapped the floor in frustration, making his chains rattle, “The Clave is just a stupid childish organization focused on the greater good. And to think I thought you might be different.” Alec let out a dark chuckle.

“I-I never thought about it that way.” Magnus stuttered. He frowned. The last time he stuttered was a few years ago. 

“Course you didn’t.”

Magnus smiled, “I’m going to do something stupid.”

“Course you are. And pray tell?”

“I don’t trust you completely, but the Clave was never very kind,” Magnus said, pieces starting to fall in place in his mind, “I think I’m going to break you out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep asking my friend for ideas in the future, BUT SHE'S SOOOOO UNHELPFUL.
> 
>  
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO YOU, JACKIE, FOR BEING COMEPLETELY USELESS ;D

Magnus knew he was being an idiot. This probably wouldn’t work. But that little feeling in his gut was now taking over his mind, focusing on those beautiful blue eyes. Of course, there was still an annoying piece of logic in his brain that told him ‘no, no, no! This is exactly what he wants you to do! His voice is controlling you…’

But he couldn’t be lying, it all made sense, in a way. People accused nymphs of silly things, things that they didn’t even have evidence for, and the Clave goes, “Okay! Go kill the disgusting monsters!”

So that’s why Magnus was racing out, prison keys and Alec’s confiscated bow in hand. Clary was already off duty; Magnus had offered to guard the cell for the rest of the day. The cell windows were solid, thick steel, so pleirs were out of the question. But there was a secret passageway, a trapdoor down here for when the Institute flooded. Problem? It was a few rooms away.

But Alec was the only prisoner here, aside from a frail old man who didn’t need guarding. 

When Magnus opened the cell door, the dark shape in the corner flinched away, “What, now are you finally going to start torturing me? I won’t give anything away, so just kill me now.”

“Calm down, Alexander, it’s me.” Magnus moved forward to unlock his chains. 

“Thank you,” Alec relaxed and stood up, “And don’t call me that. I prefer Alec.”

“And I prefer Alexander,” Magnus replied, with a sense of finality in his voice. He handed the nymph his weapons and beckoned for him to follow, “Now, let’s get you out of here.”

…

The first three rooms were easy. No one was there, but on the last one, the pair encountered a patrolling guard. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Alec’s ears, “Wha-”

The guard didn’t have time to finish. Alec darted forward and punched him in the jaw, knocking him out, “He’ll be awake soon, let’s move!”

The loose stones were only a few feet away, and Magnus shoved them inside while Alec slipped inside. Magnus followed suit, covering their escape quickly and pushing Alec forward, “Go, go, go!” 

They had jogged in the darkness for a few minutes before voices could be heard.

“They must have gone through here,” Someone shouted.

“Was it just the nymph?”

“I think there was a man, but the witness was not able to recognize him.”

“I thought I told Magnus to watch the stupid thing! Where is he?” Clary’s voice could be heard, full of annoyance, “Asshole!”

Magnus and Alec speed up, soon sprinting. Sunlight could be seen ahead, they were so close… 

And that’s when a throwing knife embedded itself into Alec’s thigh. He let out a halfhearted scream of pain but ran on, yanking the weapon out of his flesh with an angry hiss.

“Oh my god, Alexander, are you okay?” Magnus asked, alarmed at Alec’s determination when he made a beeline for the woods.

“Does it look like I’m okay?” Alec snapped, “Just shut up and run. I have medical supplies in the cave.”

They quickly lost the guards when hidden by vines and other greenery, and behind the waterfall, Alec quickly bandaged his thigh and collapsed on his bed of animal skins. He looked like he was about to fall asleep when his eyes flew open, “By the Angel, I nearly forgot!”

“Um, what?” Magnus asked, awkwardly standing there.

Alec wordlessly got up and walked over to Magnus. Then he slapped him, “That’s for trying to kill me.” Then he kneed Magnus in his… ya know. 

“OW!” Magnus shoved Alec away.

“And that’s for getting me captured. Asshole!”

Magnus winced, then smiled, “Okay, so maybe I earned that.”

“You really didn’t think anything through, did you?” Alec went back to his bed and sat criss cross.

“Pardon?”

“Everyone will think that you’ve been kidnapped again. And don’t you think it would be suspicious if you went missing the exact moment I escaped? The Clave may be stupid, but they still have enough room left in their brain for logic. The rest is just a huge ego.”

“It’s okay. I’m the best… Slayer,” Magnus hesitated before saying the word, “No one would doubt me.”

Alec stared at Magnus, blue eyes meeting gold-green ones, “But, now what? While I was a captive, I heard Sebastian Morgenstern discussing things with another man. Apparently they have a team of a few hundred followers. The group was previously lead by Valentine Morgenstern, Sebastian’s father, and they plan to overthrow the Clave. They call themselves the Circle, and are dedicated to forcing nymphs into extinction. Apparently Sebastian is going to lead an attack in about a week from now. How? I don’t know, but their guessed location is dangerously close to the main village. I can’t just sit back and let my people die. I won’t be able to hide my whole life.”

Magnus nodded, “I’ll help, but I probably should head back before anyone gets worried. Clary is going to kill me.”

Alec closed his eyes, “Something in me wants to trust you. Can I?”

Magnus gave him a small smile, “Maybe.”

“Try anything and I will put an arrow through your heart.”

“Noted,” he smiled and slipped out.

…

“You’re an idiot,” Alec observed when Magnus reappeared the next day, “I never asked for help.”

“You didn’t say no when I offered yesterday,” Magnus plopped himself down by the fire and grabbed a turkey leg.

“I also didn’t ask for you to steal my food.”

“I’m not dead yet, so I think I’ll take my chances.” Magnus shoved Alec playfully.

The nymph flushed, then glared, “Don’t push your luck.”

“Aw, he’s embarrassed…”

“Am not!”

“You blushed.”

“Shut up! And what would I even be embarrassed about?”

“Uh…”

“Exactly. Now can you please leave?”

Magnus frowned, “I’m not going until you tell me how we’re going to take down this ‘Circle’, and make the Clave be fair to nymphs so everyone can live happily ever after.”

“First of all, there’s no ‘we’. Second, that’s not how it works,” Alec pointed out, “I’ve already warned my people of the attack, but less than half can fight. Everyone over eighteen is training at the moment.”

“Girls, too?” Magnus asked, confused.

“Femininity and masculinity boundaries don’t really exist when it comes to nymphs. Anyway, the elderly and young have been taken into shelter, but I still don’t think their numbers are enough. Morgenstern will probably convince the Clave that our Chief has killed his best soldier, or something, and if that happens, we’ll have no chance.”

“I’ll figure something out. And Caterina’s really mad at me for disappearing twice, so can I crash here for the night? I think she might actually kill me.”

Alec chuckled, “Sure, you can use my bed. I was planning on going out anyway.”

“Then where are you going to sleep?” 

“Nymphs don’t really need it. It’s nice to relax for a few hours, though, but I’d be the same with or without it.”

“Well then,” Magnus said, jumping onto the animal skins, “Go do whatever you want, we’re gonna save the world tomorrow.”

Alec chuckled and ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I feel even today ):D
> 
>  
> 
> YESS!! I GOT THE ITALICS TO WOOOOOORK
> 
> WHOOOHOOOOOOOOO  
> course, everyone knows how to do that already, but hey, i has small brain

“Our forces may be outnumbered, but if we attack first, we may have the upperhand. At least for a little bit,” Alec said, “Full moon is when we charge.” He turned his attention to Magnus, “Where are you going to be?”

 

“Fighting alongside you, obviously.” Magnus answered, fiddling with a knife. 

 

“You can’t. People will see,” Alec pointed out, “There’s a ninety percent chance that the whole Clave will be there too.”

 

“No. I’ll admit, the Clave does seem to act rashly once in awhile-”

 

“ONCE IN AWHILE?!” Alec hissed.

 

“-but they won’t try to force nymphs into extinction over some accusation. They need evidence for that, because it’s impossible to try and do that without losing lives. The Clave may be biased, but they aren’t rash.”

 

“In that case, we are evenly matched.”

 

“But then there’s the fact that Circle members have been training to fight since birth,” Magnus flashed Alec a concerned look. “Your people are only training for a few days. Well, half of them, anyway.”

 

Alec shook his head, smiling, “Supernatural strength and speed, remember? Also stamina. I say I like our odds.”

 

“But to minimize the deaths, I say we set up a few traps, eh?” Magnus grinned, “The attack is in a two days. I know some strategies. Imagine how angered the Circle would be if their ways were used against them! I know you don’t trust me completely because of… what happened, but we can make this work.”

 

Alec was silent.

 

“I’ve trained since I was nine, Alexander. It’s going to work.”

 

Alec smiled, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that I shouldn’t. Alright, come here,” Alec put his fingers on Magnus’s ears gently.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“What do you think I’m doing? You can’t go in there looking like a human! The archers will kill you on sight. The disguise lasts for twenty-four hours.” After a few moments Alec stopped what he was doing and hopped through the waterfall. When Magnus didn’t follow, he yelled, “We’re on a time limit here, let’s move it!”

 

“Uh, you guys have archer towers, right?”

 

…

 

“ _ Where the sun shines bright _

_ In the middle of the night, _

_ That’s where I’ll be-” _

 

“OH, BY THE ANGEL, MAGNUS, SHUT UP!” Alec screeched, dramatically falling over onto the dirt. His bow fell out of his hand and rolled under a nearby bush.

 

“I’m bored.”

 

“We’re almost there, and your singing is absolutely horrid. Stop scaring away all the prey, there must be no food for miles now because of you,” Alec glared.

 

Magnus only laughed, then went to retrieve the fallen bow. Then he put a hand on his heart and gave Alec a hurt look, “Oh, Alexander, you offend me!”

 

“I hate you.” Alec struggled to his feet and yanked his bow out of Magnus’s grip, “Your name will be Malcolm Featherwing and you will tell the Chief your plans. Then we get to work, okay?”

 

Magnus opened his mouth, but a voice stopped him.

 

“Who goes there?” Someone boomed.

 

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I come with Malcolm Featherwing and he has a few ideas for fortifications. The attack is in two days, and we don’t have much time.”

 

Silence.

 

“Very well.” A huge, burly nymph stepped out of the shadows, “Show us what you’ve got, Featherwing.”

 

…

 

It only took a day.

 

“Mmk, once the attackers fall into the hidden ditches, we can take care of them later. But for those of them who make it past that, the archer towers should be able to handle the rest. And the  _ super _ lucky ones will be met by all your fighters if they make it past the city walls,” Magnus gazed proudly at his work. “I would add more, but considering the time… this will have to do.”

 

Just then Alec burst into the clearing, panting. His eyes were wide open with fear, “The Circle members! They’re coming.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOOOOOR....Yea so basically I’m giving u guys de malec kiss and my friend is so unsupportive about this even though SHE WANTED ME TO DO THIS so the first person to comment “Jackie is a poo” in the comments gets to have chap 6 dedicated to them (In the summary part, wow i can't place anything right BUT THATS OK)
> 
> Also, this wouldn't exist without my friend so feel free to thank her for forcing me into this. She calls herself a warlock but I calls her mundane haha. "Thank you Mundane-Warlock" will do.
> 
>  
> 
> I mean I know my chapters are a bit short but does it really maaaaattterrrr????  
> I SAY NO.

“ARCHERS!” Meliorn yelled over the chaos, “Soldiers! Get to your stations! Panic will do no good!”

It took a few minutes of shouting orders until everyone calmed down and was in their places. In the darkness, the nearly full moon set an eerie glow over the forest. Alec, high up in a tower, clutched Magnus’s hand tightly and squeezed.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered, “We’re going to be okay.”

Alec only nodded, his mouth thinning out into a tense line.

And that’s when the fires could be seen. The archers, including Alec, raised their bows. 

When the Circle burst into the clearing, it was about fifteen minutes of pure chaos. Men were screaming in surprise has they fell into the ditches, then crying out in pain as poisoned and enchanted arrows pierced their delicate human flesh. 

When it was over, the nymphs were cheering, but Alec frowned.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked, concerned.

Alec didn’t flush at the pet name like he normally would, instead, his frown only deepened, “Sebastian’s not here.”

As he finished, a sick, earsplitting cry ripped through the forest. Everyone fell silent.

Alec paled, “Hydra.”

“You can’t win this fight,” a new voice bellowed. Morgenstern sweeped in from the sky on the back of a winged beast, knocking over an archer tower and sending nymphs tumbling to the ground. 

“Let’s go, Magnus!” Alec screamed. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the stairs, “By the Angel, Alec, think… Magnus, do you know the story Hercules? The one we are told as kids sometimes?”

Magnus nodded, confused.

“He killed a hydra by cutting off the heads and then burning the stump before two new heads could grow back,” Alec ran along the battlegrounds and snatched up a fallen torch, handing it to Magnus, “I don’t know if it really works, but we might as well give it a try.”

“Well, well,” Sebastian called from above, landing on a tower and making it sway under the weight of the hydra, “If it isn’t Lightwood! I think I’ll kill you first, you earned it after murdering my father.”

Alec glared and yanked his sword out of it’s scabbard, “You’re going to pay for what you did to Isabelle and Max. You hear me?”

“Oh no! I’m sooo scared,” Sebastian called sarcastically.

With an angry roar, Alec launched himself up the tower, with Magnus scrambling behind to keep up. For every head that Alec cut off, Magnus quickly held the torch to it, burning the already festering wound.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Morgenstern cried, outraged, “That’s not going to do anything, you know!” But there was now a tiny hint of desperation in his voice, and Alec smiled as the beast roared in pain.

(Okay I’m just going to quickly change everything into Alec’s POV)

As it collapsed on the ground, Sebastian jumped off, furious, and leapt at Alec pointing his sword toward the young nymph’s chest.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Alec could see the tip of the weapon digging a dent into his thin armour-and then everything stopped. Alec stood there in surprise until he saw Sebastian and Magnus grappling on the ground. He quickly came to his senses, though and reached for his bow and arrow, which were slung behind his back. In a split second, an arrow appeared in Sebastian’s back, jutting out from his spine. 

“He deserved a more painful death,” Alec said quietly, a little surprised at how quick he had acted, and how it was all instinct.

Magnus nodded, putting a hand on young nymph’s shoulders, “Come on, let’s go home.”

…

Alec couldn’t sleep. One thought plagued him relentlessly throughout the night. Magnus had saved his worthless life while putting himself at risk.

“Alright,” Magnus snapped, “I can hear you shifting position in bed every three minutes. What’s up?”

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and focused on the calming splashes of the waterfall. Eventually, he felt the side of his bed dip and a strangely comforting hand on his.

“Alexander.”

He didn’t respond.

“I’m not leaving you leaving until you talk to me. Besides, my bed is kinda cold. This one’s big enough for the both of us,” Magnus added playfully. 

“Why did you save my life?” Alec finally choked out.

“Are you kidding me? This is what’s got you so worked up? Really?!”

“Yes! You nearly killed yourself, idiot!” Alec slapped his shoulder angrily, “And over someone like me! It doesn’t even matter, you know? My family is dead. No one would miss me. But you-being the dumbass hero you are-just had to jump in and interfer for no reason at all.”

Magnus was quiet. Then, “I’d miss you.”

“What?”

“Don’t act so surprised,” it was Magnus’s turn to be angry, “I’ve seen the way you act around people. Earlier today Meliorn was yelling at a man to dig the ditches faster, and you just yelled right back, pointing out that all he was doing was standing there yelling instructions that nobody needed.”

“That-he was just being unfair! Anyone would have done the same if they’d noticed,” Alec shot back.

“In Alicante, no one speaks back to commanders, chiefs, or anyone with a higher social rank than them. But you… I’ve never seen anyone be so brave, and I don’t think things run too much differently around here.”

Alec smiled, “You’re right. Here, we don’t have horrible singers belching out lyrics that make no sense.”

“Even in a land full of song,  
Where the hope runs strong  
I wouldn’t stay long,  
Because by your side  
Is where I belong!”

“By the Angel, Magnus,” Alec groaned, his cheeks burning, “Stop!”

Magnus’s tone suddenly turned serious, “You really didn’t think anyone would care if you died, did you?”

“No…”

“Alec… have you ever… kissed someone? Or even been in a relationship?”

“How is this related? No!”

“Well,” Magnus smiled in the dark, “That needs to change.”

And then Magnus’s mouth was on his, incredibly soft lips pressed against his slightly chapped ones. 

For Alec, it was an odd clash of teeth and tongue and pure giddiness.

When Magnus pulled away, he didn’t go far, touching their foreheads together, “Now you’ve been kissed.”

“Please tell me you’ll do that again,” Alec whispered.

“Gladly.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to MalecLove for being a nice human!! Dis chapter is dedicated to you.
> 
> MORE OF MAGNUS BEING A HORRIBLE SINGER. YAY.
> 
> Btw I made up the lyrics from previous chapters in like three secs, so sry if they suck. They do. SOWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEE

“How did we get here?” Alec wondered aloud. He took another bite of his apple and smiled at his new boyfriend, “I mean, didn’t you manage to get me in prison?”

 

“I broke you out,” Magnus protested.

 

“Also, you nearly made me deaf with your awful songs.”

 

“ _ CUZ, BY YOUR SIDE-” _

 

_ “ _ By the Angel, Magnus!” Alec touched his ears again, renewing the disguise, “You know, they’re going to find out that you’re human, eventually. Then, they’ll either kill you, or torture you for information and  _ then _ kill you. Besides, the Clave is angry enough about us killing their ‘best’ and ‘most honorable’ warrior. The idiots won’t believe a thing we say.”

 

“Hey,” Magnus touched Alec’s hand reassuringly, “We’ll figure this out. For now, just enjoy the picnic I worked so hard to set up for you.”

 

Alec smirked and pretended to toss his apple behind his back, “I should have better taste in men.”

 

Magnus gasped dramatically and laid a hand over his chest, faking hurt, “Oh, Alexander, how could you?”

 

Alec just rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

(I can’t write kissing scenes very well, so don’t expect me to go into detail about ‘the texture of Magnus’s lips and blah blah blah… SOWWIE)

 

“Your eyes are pretty,” Magnus said when they broke apart. Then he smiled, probably realizing how stupid he sounded.

 

“And you’re not thinking straight.” Was Alec’s response.

 

“No! Have you ever looked in a mirror before? Are you kidding me?”

 

“I know what a mirror is, Magnus, and I still don’t agree with you,” Although Alec was practically melting with happiness from the compliment.

 

“Stupid nymph.”

 

“Idiot human.”

 

They both chuckled, knowing how ridiculous they both were being.

 

“Oh my god, you guys,” Helen Blackthorn emerged from the bushes, “I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere! I don’t care if you saved all of us, Alec, you still have duties. The Chief wants you at the Council Hall, now.”

 

“Sorry,” Alec threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Magnus, “But I have a surprise planned for you, tonight.”

 

“It’s fine, darling,” Magnus got up and pecked Alec on the cheek, “Go be a big, tough, warrior, or something.”

 

Helen rolled her eyes, “We get it, you guys are annoyingly cute. Now c’mon, Alec, let’s go.”

 

…

 

“You said you wanted to see me?” Alec asked nervously as he opened the door.

 

“Yes, yes,” Chief Starkweather was alone in the room, and beckoned for Alec to take a seat.

 

“Um…”

 

“You are the last Lightwood, a member of one of the greatest and most ancient nymph families to ever walk this planet,” Starkweather stated, “I want you to marry my eldest daughter, Lydia Starkweather.”

 

(Yeah, yeah, I know she’s a Branwell, BUT NOW SHE’S A STARKWEATHER. DEAL WITH IT.)

 

“It will bring honor to both families, and you will be  _ royalty. _ Think of the possi-”

 

“Stop, stop,” Alec shook his head, “You know as well as anyone that I’m gay. And on top of that, I have a boyfriend. I don’t care about this royalty stuff, so forget about it.” He started to get up from his seat, but Starkweather angrily got up and grabbed the younger nymph’s fist.

 

“People are starting to question me. This will boost my reputation by so much! This way, I can keep my position and you will have a much more comfortable life. It’s a win-win.”

 

Alec glared, “No. I refuse to do this to Magnus.”

 

Starkweather smiled, “If you will not take your place in my plan willingly… let’s just say that this is not an offer. It’s an order. You  _ will _ marry my daughter, and I  _ will _ have a Lightwood as my son-in-law.”

 

“I don’t care if it’s an order. I won’t go through with it.”

 

The Chief narrowed his eyes, “Very well. Be that way. GUARDS!”

 

Alec’s hand automatically reached for his bow aiming an arrow at the first armoured nymph that appeared, “Take one step closer and you’re dead,” he threatened. 

 

“Lock him up until he comes to his senses,” Starkweather said as more guards rushed in, “Give him no food or water. No visitors are allowed.”

 

Alec managed to take down about a dozen nymphs before one snuck up behind him and bashed him in the head, knocking him out.

 

…

 

Magnus groaned, frustrated as the sun set.

 

Helen shook her head, “He should be back by now.”

 

“What-” Magnus was cut off by a guard who emerged from the bushes.

 

“You two should be returning to the village. Alexander Lightwood will not be joining you this evening. I apologize for the inconvenience.” The nymph began to walk away, but Helen grabbed his shoulder fiercely.

 

“Hold on,” she said, “You apologized. Does that mean it’s your fault that Alec’s missing?” Her eyes burned angrily.

 

“I was part of it,” The guard stated shamelessly. His monotone expression fell away and he sneered, “But if you ask me, the fag got what he deserved.”

 

Helen let out a furious screech and whipped out a dagger, holding it to the guard’s throat and backing him into a tree. Magnus recognized him as Meliorn. 

 

“ _ Where. Is. Alec _ ?” Helen asked, in a dangerously low voice.

 

Meliorn’s gaze didn’t waver from the female’s, “In the dungeon. He refused to cooperate with the Chief. The idiot turned down a chance at  _ royalty _ ! All he had to do was marry Starkweather’s daughter, Lydia, but,” Meliorn pointed a shaking finger at Magnus, “ _ you _ held him back. He refused because of  _ you _ . All the way to the cells he was saying ridiculous things about how he actually cared about you. Cared about a  _ male _ . You both are disgusting creatures.”

 

Be now, Helen’s dagger had created a deep cut in Meliorn’s neck, and blood was dripping down his shirt. Magnus wondered how the nymph was still alive.

 

Helen dropped her dagger, letting a now extremely weak Meliorn slump to the ground, probably dizzy from blood lost. She brutally kicked his side and grabbed Magnus by the arm. “We need to go.”

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE YA GOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> lol lydia is badass
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO JACQUELINE FOR BEING USELESS AND STUPID!!! THANKS. PLUS, YOU'RE A RUDE POOP.

Footsteps.

 

The sharp clacking of high heels was the first thing that Alec registered. 

 

Then, “Hello. Are you Alec Lightwood?”

 

“Yes,” Alec struggled into a sitting position.

 

“I am Lydia, the women who Starkweather wants you to marry.”

 

Alec glared through the gaps in the thorny branches that were woven together tightly to create his cell, “Are you here to tell me that I’m being stupid and that I should just go with the plan? Because no, I have a boyfriend.”

 

“I’m here with  _ my _ boyfriend, John, and I do not support this. I came to break you out, idiot.”

 

“Good evening,” A man said politely, all of a sudden, “We took out all the guards with poison darts! You should thank us.  _ And _ we have the liquid that kills the plant that you are currently encaged in.’

 

“Oh,” Alec touched the branches, trying to see the couple through the darkness, “Well then, thank you.”

 

“Quickly, John,” Lydia whispered, “The guards shift will be over in a few minutes and then another dozen or so will come along.”

 

“I know, dearest, I’m on it.”

 

_ Crack. Crack. Hissssss… _

 

Slowly, but surely, the thorns started to turn black, and disappear into the ground. Curiously, Alec took hold of one as it withered, burning in his hand like fire. He then smiled, “Second prison I’ve escaped from. I’m on a roll here, guys!”

 

But voices could be heard. It was still a few more minutes before the walls were low enough for Alec to jump out.

 

“C’mon, hurry up…” John tried slashing at a few with his sword, but the branches seemed to be indestructible, “Lydia, open up the portal!”

 

Excitement immediately overpowered Alec’s fear, “You guys have a portal stone?! I thought there was only one that survived the Uprising.”

 

“Yes,” it was John who answered, “But Lydia lives with the Chief. She was able to sneak into his bedroom and steal it.” There was a hint of pride in his voice.

 

Another minute had passed before the first guard showed up. His eyes darkened when he saw the two intruders, “Hey! Who are you?”

 

Alec saw Lydia straighten up, trying to block the glowing portal stone from view, “I am Lydia Starkweather, and Father gave me orders to move the prisoner.”

 

The guard snickered as his companions pooled around behind him, not even noticing the pile of unconscious bodies in the corner, “You speak of your future husband quite lowly, my dear.”

 

“He is nothing more than a puppet of my Father. Now leave, I have a companion with me if Lightwood tries to resist. LEAVE,” Lydia shouted when no one moved.

 

One by one, the guards exited while Alec happily popped out of his cell, giving the first man a smug look. 

 

He earned about fifteen glares, but that was okay.

 

…

 

“Alec!” Magnus yelped, throwing himself at the nymph, “Me and Helen were just about to break in like badass warriors, but you just had to ruin our chance and get out on your own. Well, not really,” he pointed at Lydia and John.

 

Lydia nodded, turning to Alec, “You saved John’s life in that battle. I remember someone was sneaking up behind him-it all happened so fast- and I couldn’t get there in time, but all of a sudden, there was a freaking  _ arrow _ in that man’s back! And, no offense, but I don’t really want to marry you, Alec. It’s not that you’re not attractive, but I’m taken.”

 

John winked. 

 

Alec frowned, “Has it ever occurred to you guys that Starkweather is going to be furious?”

 

Helen shrugged, “Eh. We can always go back and challenge him for the throne. Actually, I’ve been meaning to do that for some time. Jus’ never found a reason to kill him. But,” she turned to Alec, “Forcing my best friend into marriage is a no-no.”

 

Magnus looked startled, “Uh, we can do that?”

 

“Yes,” Helen grinned, “Right now.”

(The pace of the story is so FAST but I really don’t feel like editing to slow it down. Also, it’ll just be boring if I do that… so… ANYWAYS, TIME SKIPPPPPPPP :D)

 

“ _ What _ ?!” Starkweather shrieked, bursting out laughing. “You! Little girl… you think that you can kill ME! With the little stick that you call a heirloom- oh, goodness. I have business to attend to, please don’t interrupt me again, although that joke is  _ funny _ .”

 

Helen bristled. “Don’t you  _ dare _ insult the Blackthorn name, you-you son of a bitch!”

 

The Chief's eyes glinted, “Learn to respect your elders, little girl.”

 

“Shut up! It won’t even matter in the end, because you’ll be dead,” Helen whipped out her staff, which was made from willow and tipped with sharpened amber. To be honest, Alec had always thought of it as a spear, but he didn’t want his eyes surgically removed, so he kept his opinions to himself. 

 

Starkweather blinked, “Wait, you’re serious?”

 

“Duel starts now,” Helen grinned at darted forward. The Chief barely had time to jump out of the way. A huge jagged cut ran along his chest, cutting through the expensive silk. Magnus whistled. “Wow. I didn’t run you through,” Helen plopped herself down on the empty throne, “Disappointed with myself. But a punctured heart is fatal, right?”

 

Starkweather’s only reply was an odd gurgling sound, “ _ Bitch _ ,” he rasped out, then slumped to the floor, dead. 

 

(Random switch to Magnus’s POV)

 

The guards in the room stared.

 

Alec laughed, breaking the silence with Magnus’s favorite sound, “Wow, you guys are  _ really _ bad at your jobs,” he pointed at all the soldiers in the room, “You need to fire yourselves. Oh, my god. How did I get myself caught in all this drama…?” He marched out, an odd look on face.

 

Obviously, Magnus followed. He found Alec curled up on the ground, looking anguished.

 

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

 

“Helen will throw a party. All the nymphs in the village will be invited. I don’t want to go. She will force me, as the new Chief. There will be dancing and music. You will force me to dance with you. Everyone will see me trip over my own feet and I will look like an idiot,” Alec sighed.

 

“A party?” Magnus asked, all of a sudden excited.

 

“By the Angel, Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, “You’re my boyfriend! You’re supposed to support me, you bastard.”

 

Magnus pretended to whine, “But-oh, do I  _ haaaaave _ to?” He earned himself a playful slap.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's probably only a few more chaps after this, I'm trying to wrap this up cuz imma be in a 2 wk long camp and then 1 month in china AND I DONT WANT U GUYS TO WAIT SO LONG SOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
>  
> 
> good for u faster updates (sorta)
> 
> anyways thx for the kudos and supportive comments rlly appreciated

Instead of a party, Helen called for a Gathering. Alec later explained to Magnus that this was where every nymph in the village came to the town center and listened to whatever the Chief had to say.

Magnus, confused, stood quietly in the back of the crowd, focusing on the death grip Alec had on his hand at the moment. 

A few moments later, Alec let go, muttering, “Sorry, but Gatherings are never good. They’re never about positive news.”

“Oh,” After another minute of silence and waiting, Magnus added, “We’re okay. I’m hella sure that the rest of the world isn’t, but you and me, we’re okay.”

Alec kept his eyes trained on the empty podium and nodded. 

Finally, Helen appeared, her face red and her hair in a messy bun, “The king of Alicante, Stephen Herondale, declares war. He does not care for the Circle members, but is set on carrying out Valentine’s work. According to one of our spies, and these are his exact words, he says, ‘we have graciously shown the nymphs mercy for far too long. The disgusting creatures are only here because of the Clave’s kindness, but I say we forget about it! In a few days, we attack and wipe their pitiful existence off the face of this planet!”

Helen looked livid, “And I think that it’s ridiculous. Childish, stupid, and we need to fight back.”

Alec groaned while everyone cheered. When everyone quieted, he yelled, “We have been here longer than they have! We are the ones who tolerated their presence. And how do they repay us?” He was in tears now, “It’s not fair!” Alec stormed away angrily.

“Alexan-” Magnus broke off and ran after him.

“Don’t,” said Lydia, following, “He never really got over his family’s death. I wouldn’t blame him for breaking his patience with us at this point.”

“I thought he said that his father was abusive.”

“His younger siblings, Isabelle and Max were basically his world, though,” Lydia replied, “Just let him cool off.”

“No,” Magnus kept sprinting in the direction that Alec had disappeared, ignoring Lydia’s frustrated calls.

Eventually he came to the cave behind the waterfall. Alec sat in the water, a blank look on his face.

“Are you trying to drown yourself?” Magnus asked, trying for humor.

“That’s not the worst idea,” Alec murmured. “Not like anyone would miss me.”

(Prepare for Magnus’s cheesy speech about how awesome Alec is.)

“”

(JUST KIDDING. I SUCK AT WRITING THAT KINDA STUFF. IMAGINE IT YOURSELF;D)

Alec smiled weakly, “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Being my idiot doesn’t make you any less of an idiot.”

“Whatever,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “Do you think I can convince my friends to fight beside us?”

“Depends,” Alec mused, “What are their names? I might know a few.”

“Caterina Loss, Clary Fairchild, Jace Herondale, Ragnor Fell, and Raphael Santiago,” Magnus said.

Alec’s eyes flew open at the last one, “Raphael?! You expect me to let that- that thing fight besides us?”

“Whoa, Alec, is something wrong?” Magnus put a hand on Alec’s arm.

“HE KILLED MAX! I saw it with my own eyes. No, no, no, no. No way. Forget about it. I swear, if he sets one foot on these grounds I will rip his throat out myself.” Alec was shaking now, his bow withdrawn. 

“I can-”

“NO. Raphael can wither away and die, for all I care.”

“Alec, Raphael was under strict orders-”

“I don’t care. Get the rest of the humans if they will believe you, but if I see Raphael, I’ll put an arrow through his head.”

Magnus sighed, “Alright. I’ll go now.”

Alec nodded, then got up and slipped into his cave. 

…

“I think you’re stupid,” said Jace, crossing his arms, “They’re nymphs, for God’s sake! What happened to you, Magnus? You’ve killed more of the creatures than me.”

“Please, Jace,” Clary said, “It all makes sense, in a weird way. I trust Magnus.”

Jace glared at Magnus, “Have they cast a spell on you?!”

“Alec would never do that.”

Jace sneered, “So the thing has a name?”

“JACE,” Caterina shouted, speaking for the first time. Magnus looked at her in surprise. “How are you so blind?! All this time- I’ve been playing along. My best friend is a nymph, and she is not a ‘thing’. Now we have a chance to bring peace to both sides, and you won’t take it!”

“I’m with Caterina,” said Ragnor.

“Idiots,” Jace grumbled. He turned to Clary, “I’m only agreeing to this because I love you.”

Clary threw her arms around him and grinned, “I love you, too.”

“While this is disgustingly adorable,” Raphael cut in sarcastically, “I don’t think I can go. The Lightwood name seems familiar, and I think I may have killed one of your lover’s family. If nymphs truly have souls, I don’t think Alec will-”

“I never said he was my lover.”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “It’s obvious.”

“No it’s not!”

“I will not stand here and bicker like children with you, Bane.”

“I’m older than you!”

“Hey,” Caterina snapped, “Raphael, you either go or not.”

Raphael grinned, “Forget the nymph. I’ll go, and if he gets in my way, I’ll make him regret it.”

“Hold on-” Magnus said angrily, but Clary interrupted him.

“Let’s go, guys!”

…

Alec raised his bow silently as Magnus and his friends entered the forest. The thought of Raphael’s blood on the ground filled him with satisfaction. But then his stupid boyfriend spotted him from below.

“Alec! What are you doing up there?!” Alec whipped the bow behind his back in surprise and tried not to fall off the tree branch. 

“Oh-um, just wanted to make sure you came back alright.” It was true, in a way. Alec jumped down from his perch and landed quietly in a crouch in front of Magnus, “Introduce me to your friends.”

“Jace,” Magnus pointed to a snobby looking blond. The women with her hair dyed blue was Caterina, and the man with his hair dyed green was Ragnor. Alec’s eyes narrowed at Clary, the little redhead who guarded his cell.

“You’re horrible at your job,” Alec said, smirking.

“Hey, she’s my girlfriend,” Jace stood in front of Clary protectively.

“Yes, I know. She ran off for about an hour just to go have sex with you, or something.”

“It wasn’t- I didn’t-” Clary stuttered, reddening. “He just took me to the weapons room!”

“Fine, went to snog him up a rack of daggers. Anyway,” Alec said, eyes burning, “a nymph could have got in and broken me out. You would’ve lost your most valuable prisoner.”

“Mrgh!” Clary huffed and turned away.

“And you,” Alec whipped his already loaded bow out and pointed it at Raphael’s chest. “I believe that we have met.”

Raphael didn’t even blink. He only drew out his dagger and grinned, “Fight me if you want, but I doubt you could win.”

“No,” Alec shook his head, “But tell me. Why, of all people, did you go after Max? He could barely walk!”

“We were under orders to kill all of them.”

“Then why didn’t you kill me?!” Alec was screaming now, “Max did nothing to you! Yet you didn’t hesitate to murder him, did you? I will not allow you to pass through the gates. The others, can do whatever. But you, you leave, and can go die in a hole for all I care.”

“Alec,” Magnus looked stricken, “He was under orders.”

“Humans should have enough of a brain to find the way themselves. C’mon, Magnus.” Alec grabbed his hand furiously and dragged him away, back to the waterfall where he collapsed on his bed. 

“Say something,” he said, voice dangerously low and shaking, “Say something distracting so I don’t go back and rip the bastard’s throat out with my bare hands.”

“You need to calm down.”

“That is not helping!” Alec glared at his boyfriend, refusing to let his tears show. 

“I’m not good with saying distracting things, but maybe I could do them,” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s cheek. 

“My clothes get to stay on.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAP. I know I said I would prob add more, BUT I'M TIRED...
> 
>  
> 
> Ye, imma lazy butt

Alec glared at Raphael, “Your friend Magnus has persuaded me into a compromise. I can’t forgive you for my brother’s death, but stay out of my way and we’ll be fine. Never come near me or speak to me, but I’m not sure why you would want to.”

 

Raphael nodded and walked off into the tent that he and the rest of the human guests were staying.

 

Helen had said that it was fine that they stayed as long as the people meant no harm and would fight besides them. She had even used the Soul Sword when the nymphs still hesitated to let them in.

 

At that moment, Magnus walked up to Alec and playfully slung his slender arms around Alec’s shoulders, pecking his cheek, “Morning, darling!” He chirped cheerfully, “How was the taaaaalk? What did you say?”

 

“Something along the lines of ‘come near me and I will kill you,’” Alec deadpanned.

 

“So negative…” Magnus tutted. “C’mon, we might die tomorrow, so I want to take you out on a date! We’ve never been on one before, and I will _not_ die knowing the only time that I have dined with you was on a picnic blanket.”

 

“That was still a date,” Alec pointed out.

 

“Not a proper one. Now move, I’m hungry! Apparently there’s a good dinner place called The Golden Leaf near the center of the village. Did you know?” Magnus grinned.

 

Alec shook his head, “I spend most of my time in the cave and hunt for myself.”

 

“You’re a depressing little thing, aren’t you?”

 

“Would you be dating me if I was?” Alec tried not to smile. He wasn’t sure it worked.

 

“No,” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him into the town center.

 

On the outside, it looked like a huge but broken down and shabby hut with no windows. Alec made a sound of displeasure, and Magnus ignored him completely, beaming as he pulled the nymph inside.

 

Alec tried to stifle his gasp. The whole room was lit with about fifty lanterns, all filled with dozens of fireflies. The tables where wide stumps grown of of the ground, carved to look like animals were dancing on the sides. The chairs were pretty much the same.

 

“Do you like it?” Alec was suddenly aware of warm lips being pressed against his ear. He nodded and leaned into the touch.

 

A pretty nymph skipped up to the couple and smiled, “Hello! Welcome to the Lotus Flower,” she warbled in a melodious voice, “I’m Kaelie, and I’ll be your waiter tonight. Are you two friends?”

 

“Nope,” Magnus held their joined hands up, “A bit more than that.”

 

“Shame,” Kaelie flashed him a wink that set Alec’s insides on fire, “C’mon, your table’s over here,” She only took a few steps when a huge crash sounded, followed by screams.

 

And it wasn’t the sort of scream of delight that Alec heard from the children playing outside, no, it was the kind someone made when they thought they were about to die.

 

Alec let go of Magnus’s hand immediately and shoved the door open. He gasped; the whole town center was flooded with humans. A few yards away a nymph who couldn’t be any older than 8 was crying for his mother while clutching a wounded leg on the ground. His sobbing ended abruptly when a shoulders stuck a spear in his back and yanked it out with a grin on his face.

 

A rush of adrenaline and murderous rage filled Alec until he had no idea what was going on. Before he even knew it, six mangled bodies lay in front of him and his dagger was clenched in his hand so tightly that his knuckles were white.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus put a hand on his shoulder, knife already out.

 

“I will slaughter every last one of them,” Alec replied softly, “What will your friends be doing?”

 

“Look over there,” Magnus pointed to where Caterina was bandaging a little girl’s arm while Jace and Clary defended them. “I will fight beside you, and so will they.” Just as the said that, the nymph jumped up and pulled out a golden whip excitedly, running to Clary’s side. Alec smiled fondly and started to climb up onto the roof. There, he pulled out his bow and let three arrows fly.

 

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

 

“Go,” Alec called to Magnus, “I’ll cover you from above.”

 

Magnus nodded and started hacking into the soldiers ruthlessly while Alec kept the arrows raining down.

 

It went on for about an hour until Alec could tell which side was winning. And it wasn’t his side.

 

“Alec,” Magnus yelled, “You need to get to Herondale!”

 

“On it,” Alec slid down the roof of the Lotus Flower and landed in a crouch on the ground.

 

“I think he’s by the town hall with Helen,” Magnus kicked a man in the gut, “I’m kinda stuck, so move it!”

 

Alec nodded and sprinted toward the huge building. Sure enough, Stephen Herondale, along with three guards, were trying to knock Helen to the ground. Two other nymphs were already laying on the floor, dead.

 

Alec fired two arrows and watched in satisfaction as they hit home. Helen glanced over, a look of relief flooding her features, “Alec!”

 

The third guard stared in confusion just long enough for Helen to drive her sword up and into his chest. She let go and tackled Herondale, who let out a scream of anger as his weapon fell out of his hand.

 

Alec loaded another arrow, but he could let it go without it accidently hitting Helen as the two rolled on the floor, raining punches down at each other, “Helen, try to pin him down!”

 

“Easier said than done,” Helen hissed through gritted teeth, “HERONDALE. STOP THIS.”

 

Stephen only grinned, “You’re voice has no effect on me, but nice try, nymph. I was trained by the Silent Brothers.” But as he spoke, he stilled for a fraction of a second, and it was enough for Alec.

 

The arrow flashed through the air and buried itself in Herondale’s temple. His body went limp and slumped over Helen. She wiggled out from underneath him and stared at his body in disgust.

 

Alec jogged over and grabbed her sword. He slashed through Herondale’s neck and snatched up his head by the hair. He then ran outside and held it up, “You’ve lost! Surrender your weapons, assholes!”

 

The people stopped, speechless. One by one, the soldiers lowered their swords to the ground, muttering words like, “Impossible,” or “How?”.

 

Magnus burst through the crowd and tackled Alec in a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and earning murmurs of disapproval from the crowd.

 

Helen ignored the two and walked down the stone steps, “Every loss comes with a price,” She said, her voice devoid of mercy as she glared at the people in front of her, “The Accords have always meant nothing. You kill us for sport, and refuse justice to be done because you have ‘reasons’. But we are a noble people. Have you ever seen us kill for fun?”

 

“You killed my brother!” Someone yelled angrily, “For no reason at all!”

 

Helen raised her sword calmly, “I am almost certain that your brother was a Slayer, yes? I am sure the nymph wanted revenge for the death of a loved one. Do not argue with me, an eye for an eye is a saying we support. Now, if I had it my way, I’d have you miserable creatures stick your weapons in your throats, but our ancestors would not approve. Instead, the next time I see one of you responsible for even a scratch on a nymph, You will be asked-no, _forced_ -to leave the country.”

 

Cries of protests erupted immediately, “But there’s nothing else out there! Just the Island.”

 

Helen smiled, “Exactly. So watch your sorry little asses AND GET OUT!”

 

At first, the humans stood there with blank looks on their faces until Alec shoot one in the shoulder.

 

The man yelled in pain and people started to shout until Alec calmly raised a hand, “I wasn’t aware,” he said, “That people need their arms to walk.”

 

At that, the soldiers scattered and the nymphs cheered triumphantly.

 

“A feast,” Helen cried, “Tonight we celebrate!”

 

…

 

Alec sat quietly next to Magnus, nibbling on a candied apple.

 

After a few minutes, Magnus swatted the fruit out of his hand, “Enough of that, dance with me.”

 

Alec paled, “No.”

 

“Our date was ruined,” his boyfriend started to poke his arm stubbornly, “You need to make up for it.”

 

Alec laughed, “How was that my fault?”

 

“I don’t care whose fault it is, but for now, it’s yours,” Magnus pulled Alec off his seat.

 

“If the world works like that, then I’d have hell to pay,” Alec said.

 

“Yeah, dancing can be your punishment. Please?” Magnus kissed Alec neck, earning a small sound of protest.

 

“Stop, that’s cheating,” Alec smiled.

 

“I’m allowed to cheat,” he dragged the nymph onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Alec leaned his head against his shoulder and smiled, closing his eyes. _I’m done. Max, Isabelle, you’ve been avenged. Everything’s going to be okay now, as long as I have this idiot beside me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING.
> 
>  
> 
> MY IDIOT FRIEND JACKIE IS THE ONLY REASON THIS FANFIC EXISTS SO BE SURE TO THANK HER IN THE COMMENTS TOO!!
> 
>  
> 
> And no, they did not have sex in the last chap.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at updating regularly, so bear with me. THIS SERIES WILL NOT BE ABANDONED
> 
>  
> 
> The italics aren't working on my computer so sorry...
> 
> Wow I just realized how fast everything was moving by the end of chapter 2. I don't really know how to slow it down, SO DEAL WITH IT. Also, please leave comments on what to do for future chapters. I got a main idea for the plot, but little cute malec moments would be nice. I'm trying not to rush the malec and have them take it slow... BUT OH MY GOD I JUST WANT THEM TO KISS ALREADYYYYYYYY


End file.
